A Little Bit
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Angel!AU and Muggle!AU. Ginny gets a surprise visit.


**Title:** A Little Bit  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Ginny/Gabrielle, Gabriel  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 675  
 **Summary:** Angel!AU and Muggle!AU. Ginny gets a surprise visit.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Daily Prompt Inspiration Thread - (pairing) Ginny/Gabrielle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club - Crossover character – Gabriel from SPN

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event: Jewel-Day Challenge - Zircon - Necklace - Write an Angel!AU

 **TV Show Episode Monthly Competition:** New York City Serenade - Write about an old flame coming back.

* * *

Ginny sat on the chair that was in front of her windowsill. She stared out of the window and looked at the garden. She remembered how much her love had enjoyed tending to it.

Gabrielle had always been so at home in it. With her beautiful looks, one would think she wouldn't like such grunt work, but she was happiest when her hands were filthy and her face was smudged with dirt.

Ever since Gabrielle's death, Ginny hadn't even been able to set foot near it. There were too many memories of her precious Gabby, and she hadn't been able to face them.

Ginny's eyes watered and she was hopeless to stop it.

It had been almost a year, and it still hurt so much. Gabrielle Delacour had been the most beautiful girl Ginny had ever known. Her outward beauty was only outshone by inner beauty. She was hardworking, and intelligent, and compassionate, and always so full of laughter. She had been everything Ginny wanted, and the redhead had never been happier than when she was in love with Gabrielle.

Her death had been a shock. There had been no reason for it. Just a random act of violence during a convenience store robbery because Gabrielle had been unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And she had been taken away from Ginny, and Fleur, and everyone that Gabrielle's beauty had touched. Ginny's light had gone out and she still hadn't found another match to bring it back. No one would be able to light up Ginny's life like Gabrielle had. It was impossible.

There was a sound behind her and she turned, only to be shocked to find a man standing there.

Ginny stood up, moving into a fighting stance, even though she probably couldn't do anything if the man decided to attack. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Ginny Weasley, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you," he said with a wide smile.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked.

"My name is Gabriel. You might know me as the archangel from the bible."

Ginny's eyes widened. Although she wasn't the most religious person in the world, she had heard of Gabrielle. "Why are you here?"

"Well, _usually_ I enjoy playing pranks on people who deserve it. But with the Apocalypse in America recently stopped, I'm in a charitable mood. I have a surprise for you."

Ginny didn't say anything. She didn't leave her stance, but she did arch an eyebrow.

Gabriel continued grinning as he snapped his fingers.

A form appeared so brightly that Ginny had to shield her eyes. The form was actually a female, and it was one she'd never thought she'd see again. "Gabby?" Ginny gasped.

Gabrielle had always been beautiful, but now she looked positively ethereal. "Hello, my love."

"You're an angel," Ginny guessed. And she knew she was right.

Gabrielle nodded. "They said I had done so much good in my life that it was only right."

Ginny moved to her and hugged Gabrielle as tightly as she could. "I missed you so much. Can you stay?"

Gabrielle returned the embrace. "Ginny, I missed you, too. I love you so much, but I have some bad news. I can't stay on Earth indefinitely. Angels aren't allowed to live on Earth."

Ginny pulled away and her smile changed to a frown. "So what? You came just to say goodbye? Thanks, but no thanks. I have no use for a proper goodbye."

Gabrielle cupped Ginny's cheek. "Don't be like that. I might not be able to live here, but I _can_ come and visit you. And I will do so as much as I possibly can, but you have to know things will never be the same."

"As long as I can see you, I'll survive," Ginny stated, and she meant it.

She knew she'd have to share Gabrielle with whatever angelic duties the blonde was given, but she'd do that. She would rather have a little bit of Gabrielle than to never have again.


End file.
